


Madness

by via_ostiense



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-03
Updated: 2004-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't say evil things in evil voices with evil smiles. Don't set me up on dates with evil girls and then invite over old friends to drink all my liquor so that I can't erase the dating disasters from my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsu_k](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kitsu_k).



> kitsu_k asked for [madness, Mizuki, and Yuuta](http://www.livejournal.com/~jaebi_lit/4434.html).

"How was your date, Yuuta?" Mizuki was perched on the couch, legs crossed and a book in his hands. Yuuta glared at him while yanking off his tie.

"Oh, just fantastic," he growled, tossing the tie on top of his jacket. He untucked his shirt, rolled up the cuffs, and stomped over to the liquor cabinet.

"There isn't anything left. Akazawa dropped by earlier."

Yuuta paused. "Akazawa-san? What did he want?" He gave up on looking for alcohol - Akazawa-san drank like an empty well - and flopped down on the couch.

"Nothing much. Your scotch, your rum, and also your soju. The Chamisul from Seoul." Mizuki was smiling, Yuuta could hear it in his voice, and it was one of those evil smiles that said Mizuki was enjoying someone's misery.

"You don't have to rub it in." He gave up and buried his face in a cushion. The cushion was nice. It didn't say evil things to him in evil voices with evil smiles. It didn't set him up on dates with evil girls and then invite over old friends to drink the entirety of his liquor cabinet so that he couldn't even try to erase the dating disasters from his mind afterward.

"So, how was your date? Did you like Murasaki-san? She's a nice girl, isn't she?" Mizuki leaned close and smiled, Yuuta could feel the expression trying to annoy him as much as possible. "Very pretty and intelligent, too. She's in one of my classes at college."

Yuuta gave up on pretending that Mizuki would go away if he ignored him. It had never worked in the past, and it was probably never going to work. He'd just have to be poked and prodded and irritated until some unknown level of satisfaction made his flatmate desist. "Yeah, she was pretty."

"Then why the grumpy face, Yuuta-chan?" Mizuki was purring, damn him. He had to have known what sort of disaster he was sending his so-called friend out to when he'd pushed Yuuta out the door and wished him a good time in that falsely happy voice.

"She's one of Aniki's old girlfriends!" Yuuta raised his face and glared right at his friend, downright angry at what he'd done. "She found out I was related to that Fuji, you know, Syu-chan," he mimicked the girl's shrill, excited voice, "and she wouldn't shut up! She wouldn't stop talking about Aniki and how wonderful he is and why the hell do you always set me up with complete disasters? What the hell did I ever do to you anyway, Mizuki-san?" He'd been wondering about that while faking a smile that felt like a grimace and attempting to talk to Murasaki-san over dinner. In all of his misspent past, what deserved this? Aniki's old girlfriend - sure, there were a lot of them, but Mizuki had to have known, and he never did anything without reason.

"I liked her name." Yuuta threw the cushion at Mizuki's head.

"Be serious."

"I didn't want you to enjoy yourself." Yuuta was surprised. What? Why on earth would Mizuki deliberately set out to wreck his feeble attempts at romance, at meeting a nice girl to settle down with? It wasn't as if he was a terrible flatmate; alright, so he had shrunk Mizuki's favourite shirt last week, but that had been an accident. He did the dishes, cooked on alternate nights, and didn't ask anything special of his friend. Mizuki looked straight at Yuuta, and for a change there wasn't a mocking smile playing around his lips. "I don't want you to meet someone nice, I don't want you to leave this," he gestured vaguely, and Yuuta thought that 'this' could have been their apartment, their life, or perhaps even him, "to go settle down with a family."

"That's not your choice!" Yuuta growled, annoyed at his friend's high-handed attempts to order his life. "That's what I want, and you don't have any right to destroy that." He swung his legs off the couch and pulled himself upright, intending to grab his jacket and storm out into the seedy Tokyo night. Mizuki grabbed his wrist and yanked him back, though, and he was about to snatch his arm away, about to yell or push him when the dead seriousness on his friend's face froze him. Mizuki stood up, and he was still a good four centimetres taller than Yuuta was, and for all that wasn't much of a difference, he loomed and Yuuta instinctively took a step back. Mizuki grabbed his collar and leaned in so close that Yuuta could feel the breath from his mouth when he spoke.

"It's what I want that matters, Yuuta-chan. I don't ever let go of what's mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Murasaki is related to the colour purple, as Royall Tyler feels the need to point out an excessive number of times in his otherwise excellent translation of the Genji Monogatari. Hence Mizuki likes her name. *avoids the rotten vegetables tossed at her for the bad pun.*


End file.
